mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari ~Pearls of Mermaid~
Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari ~Pearls of Mermaid~ is a song from the second season of Mermaid Melody. The english version of this song is called "Pearls of Mermaid". Japanese Lyrics Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku Inochi no rakuenwo mezasu monogatari Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni Mada daremino mienai (daremino mienai) Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta (hi-ka-at-ta) Nanatsu no umi no monogatai koko kara hajimari Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou? Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otonani nattemo Kokoro no takarabako ni... Songs of Mermaid Yoake no hamabe de kiita RYUUTO no MERODII Yasashii furusato no komoriuta ni nite Daremo ga ai no VEERU ni kitto mamorare Sono ataerareta michi wo yuku Arashi no umi demo tsutawaru kizuna to kodou Moshi hikari wa nakutemo (hikari wa nakutemo) Nanika wa miete kuru hazu (ku-ru hazuuu..) Nanatsu no kuni no kanashimi wa yagate uta ni nari Nanatsu no umi wo watatte ai ni naru darou Sekai wo atatamete yukeru inochi ni naritai Watashi wo wasurenaide... Tales of Mermaid Ooki na (Ooki na) niji ga kieru koro yume no sono saki de.. Afureru (Afureru) yorokobi no ame wakachiau darou Ooki na (Ooki na) tabi na hajimari no chizu ni wa nakatta Mirai ni tsudzuku umi wo mitsumete Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata koko ni iru Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro kokoro ni kagayaku Daiji na takaramono wa.. Pearls of Mermaid Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 在那七色海洋的那一端 陽光閃閃發亮 生命永遠的樂園裡面 傳說中的美麗故事 天空蔚藍展翅飛翔的鳥兒 我們一起尋找 擁抱我們的夢想 啟程去遠方 看那神秘的海灣裡藏著一份 秘密寶藏的地圖 從來沒有人看過的夜空(沒有人看過的夜空) 那唯一的星星閃閃發光(閃閃發光) 七彩繽紛 海洋的那美麗故事 就從這裡慢慢開始 你看奇蹟 一直不斷再出現 我們一定會相遇 我們就要 完成那遙遠的旅途 來到大人成熟世界 我們的心秘密愛的寶箱 Songs Of Mermaid! 黎明曙光的海邊我聽見 美麗珍珠旋律 就像故鄉溫柔親切的 動人的搖籃曲 不要忘記愛的信念一定會 永遠守護著你 帶領我們向前去 不會再懼怕 就算會有暴風雨的大海中間 也會有我的鼓勵 就算光芒將要慢慢消失(光芒將要慢慢消失) 一定有一道曙光在那前方(在那前方) 七彩絢爛 不再美麗悲傷的心 就要慢慢變一首歌 我要跨越 七色海洋那一端 尋找永恆的愛 一起努力 溫暖這世界的角落 傳達那愛的生命 不要忘記我們有的回憶 Tales Of Mermaid! 就要消失 七色彩虹的地平線 有我們的夢想起飛 心中充滿 喜悅不止的小雨 分享你我的生命 我們就要 開始那遙遠的旅途 來到未知的世界 連接未來永恆的海洋 尋找夢想 七彩繽紛 海洋的那美麗故事 就從這裡慢慢開始 你看奇蹟 一直不斷再出現 我們一定會相遇 我們就要 完成那遙遠的旅途 心也不停閃閃發光 我們的心珍藏愛的寶箱 Pearls Of Mermaid! Taiwanese Mandarin Translation At the end of that seven-coloured ocean, the sun is shining brightly. In the paradise where life is forever, the beautiful legendary story. The birds spreading their wings and flying towards the blue sky, let's search for it together. Embracing our own dreams, starting a journey in the distance... Look in that mysterious bay that has hidden, a map for secret treasures. A night sky that no one has seen before (Night sky that no one has seen before) The only star that is sparkling! (Sparkling...) Sevn-coloured, that beautiful story of the ocean, will slowly start from here. Hey look at those miracles! That keep on appearing back. Surely we will meet again. Then we'll have to, finish that long journey, and come to the mature world of adults. Our secret treasure box of love...Songs Of Mermaid! On the seashore of dawn I heard it, a beautiful pearl melody. Just like the gentleness kindness from my homeland, that touching lullaby. Don't forget that the belief from love will, always protect you forever. Lead us forward now, no need to fear anymore... Even if a storm's in the middle of the sea, there's still my encouragements. Even if this light is about to slowly disappear (This light is about to slowly disappear) Surely there'll be a ray of light in front of us! (In front of us...) Seven-coloured gorgeousness, a sad heart that is no longer beautiful, will slowly change into a song. I want to cross! To the end of the seven-coloured oceans, searching for eternal love. Let's work hard together, to warm all across the world, spread the life of love. Don't forget the memories that we have...Tales Of Mermaid! About to disappear, that horizon from the seven-coloured rainbow, where our dreams will take off. Our hearts filled with, rain with non-stop happiness, sharing the life of you and me. Then we'll have to, start that long journey, and come to the unknown world. Connect the future ocean that's eternal...Searching for dreams! Sevn-coloured, that beautiful story of the ocean, will slowly start from here. Hey look at those miracles! That keep on appearing back. Surely we will meet again. Then we'll have to, finish that long journey, our hearts won't stop sparkling either. Our precious treasure box of love...Pearls Of Mermaid! Greek Lyrics Κάθε ελπίδα μοιάζει να έχει πια χαθεί, στα γαλάζια νερά. Μια ακτίνα λες και έχει κάψει, της καρδιάς τα δυό μου φτερά. Σαν τραγούδι μοιάζει τώρα ν’αντηχεί, των πουλιών η λαλιά. Σε παράδεισο μ’οδηγεί, κάπου μακριά. Απ’το πουθενά ξυπνάω, ξεπερνάω τους φόβους, τις ενοχές ! Θα κοιτάξω πάλι τον ουρανό. (Θα κοιτάζω τον ουρανό) Το ξεχασμένο μου αστέρι θα βρω ! (Πάλι θα βρω...). Νοιώθω ξανά, να’χω τη δύναμη, μπορώ ν’αποκτήσω πάλι φτερά !!! Και πιο ψηλά, πάνω από τα σύννεφα, η αγάπη με συναντά !!! Νοιώθω ξανά, να’χω τη δύναμη, μπορώ πάλι να ονειρευτώ !!! Σαν να βρήκα την παλιά μου φωνή και θα τραγουδώ !!! Θα περπατώ (θα περπατώ), πάνω στα κύματα και τον ήλιο πάλι θ’ακολουθώ. Έτσι θα βρω (έτσι θα βρω), την παλιά μου δύναμη και τον καλό μου εαυτό. Μες τον βυθό (μες τον βυθό), βρίσκω τα βήματα, ξέρω τώρα πια δεν θα χαθώ. Σαν να βρήκα την παλιά μου φωνή και θα τραγουδώ !!! Νοιώθω ξανά, να’χω τη δύναμη, μπορώ ν’αποκτήσω πάλι φτερά !!! Και πιο ψηλά, πάνω από τα σύννεφα, η αγάπη με συναντά !!! Νοιώθω ξανά, να’χω τη δύναμη, μπορώ πάλι να ονειρευτώ !!! Σαν να βρήκα την παλιά μου φωνή και θα τραγουδώ !!! French Lyrics Je vois ma vie briller de mille feux Bien au-delà des sept Mers, Un conte de fée qui m'emmène Bien plus loin que le paradis Je vois les ailes des oiseaux Et j'entends le bruit du vent qui se lève Tout parait si beau aujourd'hui C'est ça le bonheur Tout au fond d'une crique j'ai enfin trouvé la carte Des constellations qui sont miennes Elles nous chantent la symphonie des Sept Mers (Chantent la symphonie des Sept Mers) Oui c'est bien ça, la symphonie des Sept Mers (Oui des Sept Mers) Notre voyage, Nous a révélé des trésors au fin fond des océans De ce voyage, Nous sortons encore plus fortes Nous avons grandi c'est certain Quelques sirènes, Viendront peupler nos nuits de vagues et de beaux rayons de Lune C'est pour vous la symphonie des Sept Mers Hymne à la vie Portuguese Lyrics É com grande força que um dia nós sabemos que iremos ver Para além do horizonte, sete mares irão brilhar Esta bela história que sabemos que um dia iremos viver E nenhum outro lugar é capaz de nos fazer amar É mais um paraíso azul, assim que nos faz sentir a voar Esta viagem eu vou já começar (esta viagem eu vou já começar) Agora sei que não estou a sonhar (hey, hey) E vai começar, a bela história deste mar sem fim Sei que vou ter (vou ter) tantos bons momentos É tão bom viver! E ao regressar, sei que vou crescer, sentir o amor que sei que tens por mim Vou tentar contar-te o que sinto por ti Sem Palavras Portuguese Translation It is with great strength that one day we know we will see Beyond the horizon, seven seas will shine This beautiful story that we know one day we will live And no other place is capable of making us love It is another blue paradise, that makes us feel like we are flying This voyage I will start right now (yhis voyage I will start right now) Now I know I am not dreaming It is starting, the beautiful story of this endless sea I know that I will have (will have) so many good moments It's so nice to live! And when I came back, I know I will grow up,feel the love I know you have for me I will try to tell you what I feel for you Without Words! Videos 3 Mermaid Version Lucia Version Hanon Version Rina Version Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Female Songs Category:Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Female Singing Category:Season 2 Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Female Singer